


Initiation

by wanderseeing



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M, everyone succumbs to the puppy eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderseeing/pseuds/wanderseeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Avengers get a mascot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> I may have started something here.
> 
> So yes. Puppies. Because of reasons. >:)
> 
> (Is wondering if I should make this into a series. Should I?)

“Really, Tony?  _Really?_  ”

“Hey, don’t doubt my genius, this brain runs way faster than everyone’s in this room combined.”

“Yes, I get that, but I don’t understand how that’s going to help.”

“ _He_  is going to help by being cute, adorable and generally holding the highest ‘Aww’ factor over everything you people fawn over in here. Look, Thor likes him already.”

Steve looked over at the Welsh Corgi puppy that the god of Thunder was currently cuddling.

“I don’t know…. Who’s going to take care of him?”

Tony snorted walking over to pluck the dog from being squeezed to death by muscular arms and proceeded to place him on the floor.

The fat, furry ball of fur looked around the room with large, innocent, very brown eyes and then made its way over to a wary-looking Steve, plopping itself down by his feet and started gnawing on his shoelaces.

“We  _all_  will. Come on, Steve, it’s not like you can send him off, anyway. I mean, look at him, can you really say no to a face like that?”

Steve looked down and found himself staring into brown depths. 

…

Okay, so Tony had a point there.

It took a few seconds for Steve to realize that those huge eyes had gotten him to zone out on Tony’s continuous monologue.

“—‘ll take care of the food and the vet bills and everything, seriously, you guys don’t have to do much except adore him, which, honestly, isn’t very hard to do, and—”

“Natasha.”

“—it’s like he’s been here forever—What?”

“No, not you.”

Natasha looked up from where she was reading a book on Proper Puppy Care.

“Nothing’s going to happen to him while I’m around.”

With that, she gave a curt nod and went back to reading.

Comforted, Steve bent down to pick up the fuzzball.

“What’re we gonna call the little guy?” Clint piped up from where he was hanging above them.

“I don’t know. Any suggestions?”

“I was thinking maybe Bob. Or Pogo. Or—-” Tony’s expression turned ecstatic.

“WAS THAT A YES THAT WAS TOTALLY A YES GIMME GIMME”

Steve rolled his eyes before leaning forward to plant a kiss on the other’s nose before carefully handing the puppy over into Tony’s grabby-hands.

“GUYS, HEY, GUYS, LOOK HERE”

Tony raised the puppy above over his head and schooled his face into seriousness.

“And with the power vested in me, I Anthony Edward Stark, present thee—”

“ _Tubby_.” Bruce whispered, with nods and hums of approval from the others.

“—present thee, ‘ _Tubby_ ’, as now an official Avenger, and a member of our Avengers team. He shall be given the duty of the team mascot, and shall represent, comfort and love us wholeheartedly, now and forever. A round of applause for Tubby, please.”

There was a smattering of clapping from the team, and also from the agents who had come by to watch the impromptu ceremony.

Coulson stepped forward and silently handed Tony a collar with Tubby’s name engraved on it, along with the Avengers logo.

“How did you—no, not gonna ask.”

Sliding the collar over the small head, Tony set Tubby down on the floor. Everyone watched as the puppy sat itself, raised its tiny head with dignity, and barked. He looked around at them, barked again, then made his way over to the puppy bed that mysteriously appeared in the corner, along with bowls of food and water.

Stopping by to check on the ruckus, Fury dispersed the growing crowd by the doorway and went to check on the star of the day himself.

Squatting to get a good look, Fury reached a hand out towards Tubby and waited.

Tubby leaned forward, licked his fingers, then leaned back to give a small yip.

Nodding, Fury gave him a pat, stood, glared at everyone, then left.

Thor gave a whoop and slammed his fist on the table.

“WE MUST CELEBRATE THIS JOYOUS OCCASION WITH A FEAST!”

Steve laughed and accompanied everyone out to the HQ cafeteria to beg off food from the strict kitchen ladies.


End file.
